


166: “Keep your eyes on me.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [166]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Al is a Detective, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Doug is so damn precious, Gay, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Minor Character Death, Slash, supportive husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Doug (Disney: Descendants)/Original Character(s), Doug (Disney: Descendants)/Original Male Character(s), Doug/Al
Series: 365 [166]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Kudos: 11





	166: “Keep your eyes on me.”

**166: “Keep your eyes on me.”**

* * *

“Hey, hey, hey. Look at me, I said look at me. Keep those pretty eyes on me, okay. That’s right, angel. Look at me, just look at me. Focus on me. I am right here with you.” Al whispered holding the little girl’s hand trying to glare down the ambulance driver to drive fast.

“I-it hurts.”

Al felt his heart crump inside of his chest, he could feel his throat trying to close up but he swallowed hard to force it back down, “I know angel but your so strong. I know you can fight this, okay. Just keep your eyes open.”

The little girl smiled reaching her hand up to wipe away Al’s tears before her eyes slid closed one last time.

* * *

“Al?”

Al blinked a few times he felt the light burning through his eyelids. Opening them he met the beautiful face of his husband, Doug. “What are you doing down here? Why didn’t you come upstairs?” Doug asked softly reaching out to push the hair that somehow escaped the tight bun on the top of Al’s head.

“I lost her. I lost the little girl. I couldn’t save me. I had to watch her die. I’m a pathetic waste of space who should just give up this dumb police-”

“Hey, hey. Hey. Stop that. Look at me. Please look at me.” Doug pleaded gently pulling Al’s head up until they locked eyes. “You did nothing wrong. Hey. Keep your eyes on me. You did nothing wrong. You followed all of the procedures, did everything you could do and you tried. That’s all that matters Al. You didn’t let that little girl die, it was just her time to go back home. You did nothing wrong. Repeat after me I did all I could do.”

“I did all I could do.”

“I am not at fault for this.”

“I am not a f-fault for this.”

Doug smiled, ignoring the sharp intake in Al’s voice. “Now your going to take shower and I’m going to make you a nice hot cup of tea. After all that we’re going to bed and you will not continue to beat yourself up for something that is not your fault, understand.”

Al smiled was strained but there, “Understand.”

“Now get upstairs and wash. You stink.”

“I love you Doug.”

“I love you too. Now get upstairs and wash. I’m be upstairs soon with your cup.”


End file.
